ESSP-C742X Broadsword
|model number=ESSP-C742X |developed from= |developed into=ESAS-C742 Broadsword-class |ships of the line= |type=Prototype Heavy Assault Carrier Battleship |launched=75 S.E. |destroyed= |known commanders=Paula Sparley |known crew=*Paula Sparley *Cecilia Roland *Ian Starling *Thomas West *Cecil Harlow *Anthony Hemingway *Michael Arlen *Isabelle McAlster *Alexandra Kendal |operators= |length=251 metres |accommodation=*Bridge *Food & Quarters *Linear Catapult x 2 *Observation Deck *Infirmary *MS Hangar *Shuttle Hangar *Tactical Room *Weapons & Supplies |propulsion=*Plasmastream Thruster x 2 |power plant=* |armaments= * x 10 * x 8 * * x 16 * x 36 ** ** |system features=*Drive Surge System |optional equipment= |armour=*EMBR Armour *Titanium Polycarbon Alloy |mobile weapons= *EGX-001 Storm Gundam *EGX-002 Sunflare Gundam *EGX-003 Guardian Gundam *EGX-004 Cascade Gundam *ESP-025 Striker |affiliation= |universe=Solar Era |storyline = Mobile Suit Storm Gundam |firstappearance = Rise of a Saviour}}The ESSP-C742X Broadsword is a prototype ship and first to use Storm Drive technology. Following a refit of its systems to fine-tune its new systems the ship is reclassified as the ESAS-C742-1A Broadsword and designated as the flashship of the ESPF. Technology & Combat Characteristics While SR particle technology had been previously used in spacecraft weaponry it was limited to only being used to power a handful of main guns through a slow-charging and low efficiency SR Particle Generator. In contrast the Broadsword's design is centred around SR particle-based system from the ground up and makes use of a drastically more powerful Storm Array; a system of several Storm Drives running in parallel which has a greater particle output, and benefits from drastically higher power output. As a result not only are the main guns particle-based, but also numerous lighter weapons and close combat guns. Unlike the older Peacekeeper ships, the Broadsword is also the first to utilise HSR particle-based weapons. These heavy weapons are capable of obliterating materials they are fired at, boasting extremely high destructive power. However, the Broadsword's HSR weapons are still in a prototype phase and require considerable maintenance to remain functional, especially after being fired. Despite serving a carrier role, the Broadsword is designed to function as a mobile command post for Peacekeeper operations, boasting considerable engine power and armour to keep it from being destroyed by enemy forces. Due to its strategic importance the ship was built with the expectation of needing to be mobilised to different combat zones at a moment's notice, requiring a powerful propulsion system to fulfil the role, using newly developed Plasmastream technology instead of older Electrodeless plasma thrusters. While previously researched, these thrusters could not be used on conventional starships, save for specially designed cargo haulers with specially-designed power systems, due to their higher power consumption. This technology, along with the Storm Arrays, would form the basis for future ESPF ships as well as retrofitted models. As the ship has increased roles in front-line operations the Broadsword also features higher-performance EMBER armour and a tactical command centre to collate and organise battlefield information for field commanders. Departing from previous designs, both the command centre and the ship's bridge are located deeper within the ship's hull and do not make use of any windows whatsoever. To compensate, the bridge is fitted with a sophisticated projection system much like that used in mobile suit cockpits to simulate the outside environment. During its time deployed in the field, the Broadsword's engineering team managed to develop a potent defence system that uses the ship's weapon systems to emit a field of uncharged R particles. When active, the field can disperse incoming SR particle beams and render them incapable of inflicting damage, though this prevents the Broadsword's own particle weapons from working as well. Due to the system's improvised nature, the R Field could only be maintained for a few minutes at a time before needing to be shut down to prevent overheating. Armaments ;* :A number of larger SRITs are also installed on the ship, unlike the "Gust" models, the "Tornados" are capable of severely damaging mobile suits. ;* :For additional offence/defence eight SR Light Beam Cannons are mounted on the Broadsword, they fire heavier beams then the SRITs but have a minimal charge time. ;* :The ship's heaviest weapon is a single HSR Heavy Beam Cannon installed on the forward in-between the two catapults, it is installed in a fixed position and can only fire in a forwards direction. Upon impact the nature of the HSR particles causes them to annihilate the surface they come into contact with, additionally the beam itself delivers a huge amount of energy while firing. This causes the surrounding environment to be exposed to a huge amount of heat, melting it while the beam travels through space towards it's target. In rare instances where the surface shows sufficient resistance to the beam a massive amount of kinetic energy is still transferred, theoretically sending the target reeling backwards. ;* :The Broadsword has 16 60mm SR Short Range Interception Turrets mounted along it, their rapid fire capabilities make them ideal for shooting down missiles and laying down suppressive fire. These linear weapons can fire through an active R Field, allowing the ship to continue firing while defending against beam weapon fire. ;* :A total of 36 missile launchers are built into the ship's hull, most of them located around the stern. Each can fire missiles with a number of different of payloads. :*' ' ::The standard Anti-Mobile Suit missile used, these weapons are guided using the ship's systems are can easily destroy MS, while typically inflicting moderate damage to MA. :*' ' ::Heavier Anti-Ship missiles are used when engaging larger targets such as Mobile Armours, ships and bases. System Features ;*Drive Surge System :As the power plant is a Storm Array the ship is entirely capable of using the Drive Surge System in order to temporarily increase the output of the beam weapons and the R Field. ;*EMBR Armour :In order to reinforce the ship's armour integrity, the Broadsword-class is fitted with EMBR Armour spanning the length of the ship. Several key sections such as the bridge, hangar and engineering section are protected with additional small-scale EMBR plating as well. ;*R Field :Initially an improvised combat tactic created by Colonel Sparley while under fire from Echelon forces, the R Field is created by scattering uncharged Reichold particles in front of the ship to intercept incoming SR particle beams. Instead of forming a highly concentrated beam, Sparely ordered the ship's main cannons to be set to minimum beam focusing and fired without converting the charged R particles to SR particles. The resulting field was able to diffract incoming SR particle beams while it was maintained by the ships' cannons, though the constant discharge placed significant stress on both the Storm Array and weapons. :Additionally, while the R Field is active, beam weapons fired by the ship will be highly ineffective, being fired point blank into an area flooded by Reichold particles. As such, while the field is active, the ship must rely on ballistic weapons and allied fire. History First Launch Notes & Trivia See also Category:Mobile Suit Storm Gundam